


hold me close and keep me warm

by melodyinlove



Series: 2hyun idolverse one shots [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, super super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: minhyun comes over to nu'est's dorm for his day off.





	hold me close and keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> legit was just supposed to be a curiouscat drabble but i hit word count and here i am

jonghyun reminds himself to never let minhyun do laundry late at night. 

 

it wouldn't be too bad honestly if minhyun just threw everything in the dryer, but  _ nooo _ he just has to air dry it because he wants to save money. usually, jonghyun wouldn't argue because saving money is a valid reason, but right now he had only one blanket to share between him and minhyun for the night... in the cold january weather. 

 

minhyun came back to the nu'est dorm on his day off. even if minki didn't claim his room, minhyun planned to be with his boyfriend for the night. the whole day was spent with minhyun cleaning up the garbage that was their dorm. without minhyun around, it was a complete mess as they were all used to relying on the clean freak. 

"when was the last time you did laundry, jonghyun?" minhyun eyed the huge bag of laundry in his room at the end of the day, only for jonghyun to nervously chuckle, "i think... maybe a month... or two?" 

minhyun groaned, "jonghyun, please. take care of yourself," but before jonghyun could even respond, minhyun grabbed his laundry as well as jonghyun's bedsheets and threw them into the washer. next, he looked through the closet where they usually kept all of their spare bedsheets and blankets, only to find it with only one blanket.

"are you going to explain this to me..." minhyun glared at jonghyun with flames in his eyes. the leader slowly walked over, holding his boyfriend’s hand as soon as he was in reach to calm him down. "i-i can explain... so... we haven't done laundry in a while... so we.... kept using new sheets and not washing the old ones..."

“oh my god, you guys are hopeless without me,” minhyun grumbled as he grabbed the only blanket and stomped into jonghyun’s room. 

  
  
  
  


so there they are, sharing the small twin sized bed with one blanket. it feels a little awkward if they're honest as it's been months since they've been in each other's warm comfort. they saw each other at performances, in waiting rooms, but it hasn’t been the two of them in a long time. jonghyun doesn't even remember how to initiate? does he just put his arms around minhyun? is it that simple? where does he even place them?

 

after what seems like much thought (which is more like two seconds), jonghyun moves his body lower so he's eye level with minhyun's chest and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist. minhyun’s chest is cozy and it feels natural to snuggle up against it. minhyun smiles as he loosely holds onto jonghyun’s head, placing a kiss on top of it before using it as a chin rest.

they stay like that for a while, until jonghyun feels uncomfortable and rather turns around so he could feel the warm embrace of being the little spoon. minhyun goes along with it and intertwines his fingers with jonghyun's as he holds him. although it still is cold, the temperature doesn't bother them too much as their body heat is enough for the night.

jonghyun can feel minhyun's heartbeat. he could feel the rise and fall of his breath and he can't help but think that this is all too surreal. he missed this so much throughout the months that finally having it is so unusual to him now. he holds onto minhyun's hands a bit tighter, making sure he's real before he falls asleep. 

  
  


minhyun wakes up first and still finds himself holding onto jonghyun. he decides to enjoy the moment for a bit, but he soon tries to get up so he can make breakfast for everyone. jonghyun wakes up to the movement. not wanting minhyun to go anywhere, he quickly turns around and pulls him back.

“jonghyun-ah,” minhyun whispers as he tries to get out of jonghyun’s hold,  “i need to make breakfast.”

“five more minutes, please. it’s cold without you,” jonghyun hugs minhyun, his legs wrapping around him as well. he breathes in and enjoys the smell that is his boyfriend’s. there’s no other description to it than that.

minhyun gives in and holds onto his boyfriend again, “fine, but if you don’t let me get up, i’m going to kiss you.”

jonghyun laughs, “it’s like you don’t want me to let you go.”

“you’re right. i don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the softest thing i've posted on ao3 and i could've written this 10x better but i usually dont put a lot of detail into cc requests and since this was originally for cc..... lol
> 
>  
> 
> as usual, please feel free to talk to me about 2hyun (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
